This invention relates to an accessory for a riding lawnmower, more particularly, a riding lawnmower outrigger that may be permanently or removably secured to a riding lawnmower to prevent tipping of the riding lawnmower when used on sloped surfaces.
Riding lawnmowers have become a popular tool for both residential and commercial purposes as the use of riding lawnmowers has many advantages over the use of traditional push lawnmowers. First and most importantly, the amount of energy expended by a person is drastically reduced when comparing the use of a riding lawnmower to a traditional push mower. Second, the amount of time expended by the person to cut a predetermined amount of grass is greatly reduced, thereby permitting a person to cut a larger amount of grass in a shorter amount of time as compared to traditional push lawnmowers. Finally, most people find riding lawnmowers much easier to use than traditional push lawnmowers.
However, there is a great risk associated with riding lawnmowers that is not associated traditional push lawnmowers. When a riding lawnmower is being used on a sloped surface, such as on a hillside, ditch or other inclined area, the riding lawnmower may tip-over. Because a user sits atop a riding lawnmower, the effects of the riding lawnmower tipping over may be catastrophic as the user may obtain serious bodily injury, such as gashes and broken bones, or even die.
Thus, a need exists for an outrigger for a riding lawnmower that may be permanently or removably secured to a riding lawnmower to prevent tipping of the riding lawnmower when used on sloped surfaces.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
U.S. Pat. No.(U.S. unlessIssue/stated otherwise)InventorPublication Date2,767,995StoutOct. 23, 19563,802,720EllisApr. 09, 19744,206,580Truax et al.Jun. 10, 19803,763,956RuffOct. 09, 19732,986,295ShafferMay 30, 19616,394,738SpringerMay 28, 20024,707,971Forpahl et al.Nov. 24, 19876,722,113Atterbury et al.Apr. 20, 2004